Percy Jackson and the Olympians One-shots
by LiveThenDie
Summary: All kinds of that involve the characters from PJO and HoO, I am welcome to ideas. Yes they are demigods. Yes there will be loads of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Sup, this is a bunch of oneshots to do with PJO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were going to the same school to be closer, especially because Annabeth couldn't come. They covered each other when they got in trouble. Everyone knew that they were really close. Everyone knew that they had been through a lot. Especially Percy. But he never talked about it. If anyone asked Thalia and Nico about it they would answer the same way.

"Even we don't know, he never tells us the truth. Even if we did know, it wouldn't be up to us to tell you."

Some, sorry, _most_ students got really annoyed by this, but they got used to it. One day they got in trouble, and Percy made up an excuse to the teacher. After the teacher left they started cracking up. Once they calmed down enough they teased each other, smiling.

"You're a good liar, Perce." Percy's face got wiped of emotion, even his eyes didn't show amusement.

"Well with my luck you get used to it." Said Percy, seriously. Thalia's humor left and her and her face showed a hint of sadness, but mostly guilt.

"Oh, Percy," She said, "I'm so sorry." Percy was aware of everyone looking, and plastered on a smile. But it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's fine!" He lied. Thalia didn't believe it. They didn't come back the rest of the school year. Something about going to San Francisco.

**Well! Thant's the first one! Please review ideas, or if you think I should continue.**

**Live 'till next time**

**LiveThenDie**


	2. Chapter 2: I don't wan't to explain

**A/N: 'Sup! This is the second chapter, hope you like it. I would like to thank: MCR Number 1 fan, and Lizzyluvsmusic13 for reviewing. If you have ideas for one-shots please review or PM me them.**

Everyone at school thought Percy was depressed. He was always sad, and had scars all over his body. But he didn't cut himself. He and his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus (much against their will) and barely survived. Some said that Tartarus was worse than death, and it would have been; except Percy had Annabeth. And she was worth living for. Or dying for, but he tried not to think about that. Anyway, today was a day like any other. He got sympathetic looks from the teacher, and disgusted looks from the students. Percy didn't need the hate. He got enough of that in his nightmares. He woke up every night screaming, and only Annabeth's voice could calm him down. He walked to English class. Paul Blowfis, Percy's stepfather, taught this class and Greek. He had been the first to talk about demigods to mortals, as a myth but still. After English Percy stayed in the classroom because he had Greek after. Before class started Paul gave him a sympathetic look (which was unusual) and Percy knew what was coming.

"Today," said Paul, "we will be talking about everything below the mortal world." Like Tartarus. "Can anyone name the first level?" Some students raised their hands. Percy didn't. "Yes, Michelle?"

"The underworld."

"Yes, Hades realm. And below that?" There were a few tentative hands. Percy didn't raise his. "John?"

"Is this a trick question? I didn't think there was anything below the underworld..." Everybody's hands went down.

"No, this is not a trick question. Percy can you please answer this?"

"Tartarus." He muttered. Some student looked confused.

"Can you say it louder please?"

"Tartarus!" He said, his voice breaking. Paul started explaining how when monsters don't die and they go there... Blah, blah, blah.

"Percy, how many demigods have survived going through that awful place?"

"With or without being captured?" The class stared at him, wide eyed.

"Both."

"Well, one has gone and been captured." He paused hiding his face so no one could see his tears. "And two have made it through together and survived."

"How bad is Tartarus?" Paul just wanted to know because Percy never talked about it.

"Worse than death." Percy replied quietly, then left the class. He went home packed his things, left a note for his mom, and left on his personal quest to San Francisco. He needs Annabeth. So he was going to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, living people! Sorry this took so long (cursed writers block) anyway, enjoy!**

**Third person POV**

It was early in the morning. It was very foggy, and you could see the rays of the rising sun through the green almost orange leaves.

This tree looked innocent, and so it was. But not all is always what it seems.

Under this tree were to teens, who have seen more than most elders. The girl had blond princess curls and gray eyes, and a look of pure innocence on her face. The boy had raven black hair, and sea green eyes. He also looked innocent. The girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder. It looked like the innocent love that would not last long. But, alas, it was not.

They were bonded so deeply that even fate couldn't bring them apart. And it had tried. As for their innocence… well they were far from that. They had seen death, faced death, seen worse than death. They had been broken, brought together, torn apart, and everything in between.

But they lived on.

Barely.

Because the innocent can't be the happiest.

**AN: Hope you like, review if you have ideas… or not, I can't make you. If you disliked it though, I would really like to know **_**why**_**. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! It helps. **

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gods don't read PJO

**AN: Hello, living people! I was thinking of making a "Characters read PJO" when I had this brilliant idea!**

**musicforlife: I will be one of those girls.**

**The gods don't read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'**

It was at a council meeting on the 600th floor of the empire state building where 4 demigods were transported through time in a bright flash of light.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR MEETING!?" Yelled Zeus.

"You mean you don't know us?" Said a boy.

"Should we?" The question was left unanswered.

"What year is it?"

"2001, why."

"Oh. Then we're from the future." There was a flash of ight and a note, written in acient greek, fell from the sky. The boy caught it and read it out loud.

"Dear everyone in this room,

These demigods will introduce themselves, then Perseus must make a choice. Depending on what he decides, you will be reading books about his life. Unfortunately, Perseus will feel all the pain he felt when the event actually happened. DON'T kill each other.

Sincerely,

The Fates." This was meet by silence.

"Well," said Zeus, "introduce your selves."

"Percy Jackson, son of Posieden. To make this short, I whipped some moster's butts, fought, and won, some battles with gods and titans, did some weird stuff that just happened to make me a hero, saved Olympus, and faced things worse that death."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Ditto what Percy said."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"So, what is your decision?" Athena (of coarse) said.

"I dunno, what are the book titles?" Annabeth picked them up and read them out.

"The lightning thief, the sea of monsters, the titans curse, the battle of the labyrinth, the last Olympian-"

"That sounds ok, it won't hurt to much."

"Seaweed brain, I'm not done."

"Oh,"

"The lost hero,-That's about Jason-the son of Neptune," The gods paled, "The mark of Athena," Annabeths voice was now unsteady, and it broke when she read the last two.

"The House of Hades, and the Blood of Olympus." As soon as she finished Percy spoke up.

"No."

"What?" Posieden asked, concerned for his son.

"I am _not_ going through that pain again."

"Wimp" Guess who said that.

"If I was I would be dead a hundred times over."

"We would all be." Nico said, surprising everyone.

"He's still a wimp. He probably has only killed monsters, and not gods and Titans." Percy laghed with no humor.

"I wish" He said.

"Don't we all." Said the demigods.

"You probably haven't faced fear." Ares continued.

"Me and Annabeth have survived a place where even gods don't go." And ith that he and his girlfriend dissapeared, tears in there eyes.

"What happened to them?" Asked Posieden. Nico and Thalia had pity in their eyes and said at the same time.

"Taurtaurus happened" Before dissapearing, leaving shoked olympians with memories of the moment fading as they went back to normal.

Some things you want to forget.

**AN: Hope you like, my autocorrect is messed up, so sorry about the spelling errors. Anyone with ideas are welcome to share (please do).**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	5. Chapter 5: So cliche

**AN: Hello, living people! Sorry this took so long. My finger is sprained and I ran out of ideas! Fun! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Nancy Bobofit (overused, I know)**

I would like to say that I wasn't the same person I was 6 **(is my math right? It's after the giant war)** years ago. But I would be lying. Not that I mind lying, mind you, but it's the truth. Anyway, I was eating breakfast when my mom came in.

"Look at you!" She said, "You've grown so much since grade 6." Immediately, I started to think of that annoying, scrawny kid (no, not Leo Valdez, that's another story) whose best friend was my target when I threw my lunch. What was his name? Oh ya, Percy Jackson. _Thanks mom, just what I need on the first day of school._ I sighed. This is going to be a great day.

"**TIME SKIP TO ARRIVING AT SCHOOL!" SAID THE LINE BREAK HAPPILY.**

When we arrived at the school I was surprised to see that most of the people were already there. At least I wanted to think most. I wasn't really sure. I saw the cliques right away. I headed over to the jocks. Luckily I wasn't the only girl there who wasn't a cheerleader. My muscles were visible, and they let me join right away. Then they introduced themselves.

"Since you're new here," Josh said, "I'll tell you the basics of this school."

"Is it really THAT complicated?"

"Yes." Josh scowled, I didn't know if it was because he didn't like that it was complicated, or if he didn't like that I interrupted him. "Anyway, we almost rule the school."

"Almost?" The rest of the jocks scowled.

"Yes, almost, now QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Ok, ok, no need to shout."

"So we _almost _rule the school. You might not have noticed but the swim team usually stick together." I opened my mouth to say _I did notice, actually._ But was cut of by Josh's glare. "One of the swim teams members, the captain, actually, is _very_ popular. _He_ rules the school. What he says goes. It's super annoying."

"But do you know what's even _more_ annoying about him?" Matt continued for Josh. I shook my head. "He doesn't even realise it."

"Realize that he's annoying?" I ask, being too stupid for my own good.

"No," Matt smirked at me. "He doesn't realize he's popular."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me right." The bell rang.

"What's his name?" But the jocks just grinned evilly and left. _Curse them._ I thought. _Oh well, I have one of their cell phones._

" **... " SAYS THE LINE BREAK, SPEECHLESS**

When I got to class almost everyone was there. When I walked in they perked up, then saw me and deflated. They were probably waiting for the teacher. It turns out they weren't. Because when a muscular gut walked in, they didn't deflate. He had raven black hair, and sea green eyes that had the look of a depressed person. And he had muscles. Or more like the muscles had him. He was drop-dead _gorgeous_ but something was unsettling about him. I couldn't figure out what. He walked to his seat beside me. When he looked at me his jaw dropped.

"_Nancy?_" How did he know my name? Before I could ask anything the teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" He said. _Hello'_s, _hi'_s, and '_sup_'s were heard. There was even a _Good morning ! _which was creepy.

"Today we have a new student in are class," He gestured to me, "Nancy Bobofit!" I waved at the class. "Now, Nancy, tell us one thing you love, and one thing you hate."

"I love sports, and I hate… uh, uh."

"School?" The teacher suggests.

"Ya." I blush. I do hate school, but telling a teacher that is hard.

"**TIME SKIP; HALFWAY THROUGH CLASS" SAYS THE LINEBREAK, SO HE DOESN'T GET HIT.**

I was working (not very well, mind you) when there was a knock at the open classroom door. told her to come in. She did, and faced him.

"I have a note for your stepson"

"Yes?" The guy beside me said.

"Your dad is here." She barely got the words out of her mouth before the guy, with super speed, got out of his chair, and ran to the office. The girl, a little shocked, took a moment, then left.

" ," One of my new friends said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you let him run out like that?"

"Well, as you know, he's my step son, and I know that he has slight family issues, and doesn't see his dad a lot." That shut him up.

"**HELLO, I AM LINEBREAK WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"**

At the end of English mystery dude came back. He looked at his step dad and said:

"I gotta go."

"Camp trouble?" Wait, what?

"Ya, Annabeth needs help."

"The romans attacking?"

"Ha. Ha. No, that was last year, sheesh get wit the times!"

"Fine, for how long?"

"Dunno, a week? Maybe more?"

"Must be a big problem, I'll tell Sally."

"Thanks, Paul!" And then he left.

"It seems," tells the class, "That Percy Jackson will not be at school for a short while. As I said, family problems. Do not be alarmed." My ears were buzzing. _Percy Jackson? That's_ who that was? No wonder he knew me. Oups. To bad I can't beat him up anymore. He is _way _too strong for me. He's probably the strongest in the school. Crap.

"**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" SAYS THE LINEBREAK, WHILE GIVING YOU COOKIES.**

The year didn't turn out too badly. Me and Percy just evaded each other at all costs. I made friends, joined teams, (but not the swimming team) and went to parties. The end.

**AN: Hi. Hope you enjoyed that, it was longer than usual. Please review! It makes me happy! Small acts of kindness! I also need ideas… anyway,**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Stoll brothers

**AN: Hello, living people! This idea was given to me from musicforlife. Hope you like!**

**No one's POV**

It was a meeting for the head of the cabins, at Camp Half-Blood. Only two were missing from the table (ping-pong table, that is). That was because head of the Ares cabin wasn't there, so they sent head of the Athena cabin to get her, because Ares doesn't have a lot of friends, but the head of the Athena cabin was one of her closest 'friends'.

Annabeth walked in.

"Any luck?" Asked Percy, head of the Poseidon cabin (and Annabeth's boyfriend).

"No! She just won't come out! When I asked her to she said, and I quote, 'I will never come out looking like this!' and through her knife at me." Percy looked at the heads of the Hermes cabin, the Stolls, who were whistling innocently.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why would you ask that, dear Percy?" For such great liars, they seemed very nervous.

"What did you do?" Percy repeated his question, but this time it sounded more like a growl. The brothers took turns speaking.

"We-"

"-may or may not-"

"-have dyed-"

"-Clarisse's hair-"

"Pink." They finished together. Percy started taking charge.

"Butch, go get Chris and Lacy." The head of the Iris cabin left. "Katie, when they get here I want Chris to go with Lacy to the Ares cabin and convince Clarisse to let Lacy help her." The head of the Demeter cabin nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"_I_'m going to beat up the Stolls, and _you're_ going to watch." Annabeth giggled.

"I like that plan." And with that they ran after the little pranksters, while everyone laughed. When the two who were summoned came in with Butch, they asked:

"What happened?" The head of the Apollo cabin answered.

"Sit down, this might take a while."

"What do you mean, Will?"

"You'll see."

**AN: Hope you like this! Please give me ideas!**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovehate relationships

**AN: Hello, living people! Sorry I haven't updated. I missed school for a week then had to catch up. Sorry if this one doesn't satisfy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer(which I've forgotten to do for a while): I don't own anything Rick Riordan wrote.**

It was raining. Everyone (give or take a few) at Goode high school was miserable. Except for one young boy. He was jumping up and down, being his ADHD self, and pretty much anoying everyone. Even his friends.

"Dude," asked one, "did you have one to many coffee or something?"

"Come on Jeffery," Said 'dude' replied, "you really think I'm allowed to have any caffeine?"

"Then why are you-"

"I'm excited!"

"No, you're going to a funeral." Rebecca voice oozed with sarcasm, "Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm!" Rebecca sighed and scowled.

"Not what I meant, Percy." Now dubbed 'Percy' just smiled cheekily as a van with the words "Delphi's strawberry service" Pulled up at the school. Percy looked up, and when he saw the van he started to pack up his things.

"Gotta go," He said still looking at the van, "My ride's here." A girl with brown frizzy hair tied into a ponytail stepped halfway out of the van.

"THAT'S your ride?"

"Yep." There was a grin on his face. The girl from the van started to shout.

"YO, PRISSY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE! THE SOONER WE GET THERE THE SOONER I CAN BEAT YOU UP!"

"Don't you mean 'lose'?"

"You wish Fish-Breath!" Percy addressed his school friends, who all looked shocked.

"Sorry I _really_ have to go, like now." The he walked towards the van and told mystery girl something.

"How about we just get revenge on the Stolls for whatever they did?" He said.

"Deal." And then they got in and drove off.

**AN: Sorry, this is sucktastick. I wanted to show the love/hate relationship between Percy and Clarisse. I don't know if it worked. Anyway, I still need ideas. Or just review my random things to inspire me. **

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	8. Chapter 8: Overreacting much?

**AN: Hello, living people! Really sorry I didn't update for a while… I got 'Blood of Olympus' and finished it. Don't worry, there are no spoilers in this chapter. If you have read the book, review or PM me your thoughts on it.**

**Sorry if I offend those who like porridge. I didn't mean to. (This might make sense latter on… :P)**

**Disclaimer: I own the books, not the writing in them. (Does that make sense?)**

**On the Argo ll, somewhere on their trip to Greece.**

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth had a lot of different screams. None of them were the same. Most of them weren't heard by most. She had screams of frustration, screams of rage, screams of happiness (now _that_ was a weird one), screams of pure terror (which only Percy had heard), and most of all, screams when she was slightly frightened. This was one of those times.

Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Percy was eating blue pancakes, Jason was eating a sunny-side-up egg, Frank wasn't eating (he was just there because Hazel was), and Hazel was eating porridge (who likes porridge?)

They were sitting in silence until there was a earsplitting screech. Only Percy was not scared, because it was Annabeth who had screamed, and she rarely did!

"It's fine, guys, I'll be back." And with that Percy calmly walked out of the room. They heard a door open (probably to Annabeth's cabin) and then Annabeth's voice screaming.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, KILL IT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL-"

"Ok, ok! I _get_ it! Just calm down!" Percy was reassuring her, loud enough that the others could hear. "See? It's gone now, you can go back to your…" There was a pause. "Whatever you were doing."

Percy came back to the table banging on his right ear with his palm, as if he wanted to be able to hear from it better.

"What happened?" Asked Hazel quietly.

"WHAT?" Percy screamed. He shook his head, then spook at normal voice level. "Sorry, Annabeth screamed in my ear. It hurts." He pouted as he sat down.

"Yes but what happened?" Repeated Jason. Annabeth was usually calm, what could make her scream?

"Oh, that." The other three nodded at Percy. "That was just a small spider. There was bound to be at least _one_ on the ship, so it found it's way to Annabeth's room."

"Ah." was all that was said. The others sat stunned as Percy finished his blue pancakes then wandered off.

**AN: I couldn't think of a good ending, so make one up! Anyway, I need ideas! Everyone who reviewed can pat themselves on the back, and know that I love them.**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	9. Chapter 9: The very confused mortals

**AN: Hello, living people! I am really sorry for not updating sooner… but I had a lot of homework, and I got sick. Again. For the second time this month. Not fun. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy my next chapter.**

Annabeth and Jason were always found together. They ate lunch together, they hung out after school together, they even lived together (with other friends, but still). They were never romantic to each other. Only friendly. Everyone thought that they probably made out when no one was around. They thought that, because they spent their time together, finished each other's sentences, were both smart. They thought that, until the assembly.

It was an assembly about, well, no one really knew. But they were all gathered in the auditorium, listening (not) to what the principle was saying, when a teenager that looked about 17 barged in.

He was bruised and bleeding from his cuts, and he was wielding a pen. He looked at the audience and shouted.

"Annabeth! Jason! Where are you? They're following me!" Said two stood up and ran toward mystery boy. Annabeth gave him a quick kiss, then- Wait. What? Jason and Mystery boy shook hands, then the three ran out the exit.

It appears that Annabeth and Jason weren't in a relationship.

**AN: Okay, I know this sucks, but I am **_**seriously**_ **running out of ideas. Soooo… Help!**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	10. Chapter 10: Stop singing!

**AN: Hello, living people! So this idea was inspired by spiesareawesome (guest) and is really weird. This is when they are on the Argo ll, heading to Rome. Somehow they've seen Frozen. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or HoO) If only…**

**I also don't own Frozen**

Leo was obsessed with Frozen. And singing badly. Those two things together were disastrous, especially when everyone else hated the movie.

Hazel didn't like it because it reminded her of when people called her a witch.

Frank didn't like it because Hazel didn't like it.

Jason and Piper didn't like it because it reminded them of Khione.

Annabeth didn't like it because the science in it didn't make sense. ("What science!?" "Shut up, Percy.")

And Percy didn't like it because it didn't have anything to do with the ocean.

Finally, the rest of the seven couldn't take anymore of Leo's singing. So when they all met up in on deck, they had a plan.

It started out normally, except for Leo not singing. But when he did, all Hades broke loose. They managed to tie Leo to a chair and gag him. Suddenly, Percy started singing a parody of "Do you want to build a snowman"

"Will you help me hide a body? Don't want Coach Hedge to find out. But if he does you can take the blame, it was your idea, to see that stupid movie! Now you can see, why it was a bad idea. But no one listen to me! Will you help me hide a body?"

"Seaweed brain, go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

**AN: Did you like? Has anyone read** If I Stay**? **_**Such**_ **a good book! Anyway, please review! I love you guys!**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	11. Chapter 11: Mortal video games

**AN: Hello, living people! Just to let you know, this one is not inspired by anyone but myself. It's about video games. I'm not an expert at video games, but bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars, I would but Percy Jackson! But I don't…**

Percy Jackson was strange, to say the least. But especially when it came to video games.

Percy and two of his mortal friends (Dan and Jack) often hung out over the years and played video games.

At first they, like every teenager, played games with war and battle strategy. Percy was fairly good at these games, and no one (no _mortal_) knew why. This was their first year at Goode, and sometimes Rachel would come over and play with them.

Their second year at Goode was different. Percy seemed older, and hated playing the games where you killed innocent civilians. His friends thought this was weird, but didn't argue. Percy got even better at battle strategy, and never lost. When Dan and Jack asked him how he was so good, he would get a broken, far-away look in his eyes, and just shrug.

Later that year **(or the year after I forget) **Percy went missing for a long period of time. But he came back, like always, and this time he took his girlfriend with him. He was even more broken than the last time his friends saw him, although most people didn't notice because he was always joking. This time he refused to play any video game that involved war. Everytime they would ask why he would mumble something about it "hitting too close to home".

Percy's friends never understood why. But they never pried. This was their friend. They would stick by him.

**AN: Hope you like! BTW if anyone has ever watched **Monty Python and the Holy Grail **then you are awesome!**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


End file.
